


Because of Mornings Like These

by itachiloverful



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, cute family times, young Palkia and Dialga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachiloverful/pseuds/itachiloverful
Summary: It was mornings like these that made Arceus remember why he loved being alive.





	

Soft sunlight filtered down onto the sleeping man's face as soft brown eyes gazed lovingly. Her small hand replaced the sun as she began to stroke small circles into Arceus's face. His eyelids fluttered as he opened them, staring at Lilith with bleary, sleep filled eyes. Cracking a small smile he placed his long, pale hand over her small fleshy one, squeezing her fingers. 

Leaning up, soft plush lips brushed against his. Their lips moved together as he pulled her naked body against his, wrapping his arms around her. They parted at the sounds of shuffling feet. Sitting up, the brown haired beauty pulls her simple nightgown over her bare curves. Relaxing against his pillows, Arceus lets out a pleased sigh, closing his eyes once more.

Soft pressure on his bed is what caught his attention. Opening one eye he watched as the small bulge under his blanket moved closer and closer towards him until it was just a few inches away from his hand. Jerking forward he grips the sides of his daughter, pulling the fair haired child up and onto his lap.

A string of giggles came from the other side of the door.

"Look mama, Palkia got caught!" The soft voice of his eldest, Dialga, gave their position away.

Sitting back up, Arceus lifted the blanket to let his wife and son crawl under with him. He loved mornings like these, where he could just bask in the glory of his family. Where he could protect them. Forever.


End file.
